


Gazing Intimacy.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: Prompt 9. Mutual Masturbation.SasuSaku Spooktaculat. (Kinktober.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989259
Kudos: 12





	Gazing Intimacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 9. Mutual Masturbation.  
> SasuSaku Spooktaculat. (Kinktober.)

“You are beautiful, Sakura.”

Sasuke watches Sakura dip her fingers into her soaked core and groans. Her fingers disappear between wet pink flesh, and his hand moves up and down his cock, squeezing himself as Sakura moans. 

Their eyes meet, and Sakura can’t help but see a new vulnerability within Sasuke. 

As his hand moves so does hers, and she can’t help but arch back as they both stare at each other with love and trust. Both of them were coming undone with their touch, both of them naked and vulnerable to each other, but neither of them cared because they had trust and respect for each other.

Sakura and Sasuke’s bond was one that no one understood, but to them, that was ok, as long as they understood no one else mattered. 

Sakura’s body trembles as she dips her fingers from inside her and uses her wetness to begin quickly rubbing against her throbbing clit. The sight of him in front of her caused her to need more; she ached for him.

She could see the tip of his cock leaking with pre-cum, and she wanted to run her tongue over the sensitive slit and lick it clean. 

Masturbating with him was fun, it was a way of being incredibly intimate, but at times it drove her crazy with lust. 

“Sasuke Kun.”

Sasuke moans and looks at her, his stomach clenching as he swipes his thumb across his leaking slit. 

“That’s right Sakura, touch yourself over me.”

“I need more Sasuke, please.”

She whimpers at him, and he stops his movements, crawling toward her and taking her lips with his own. Their kiss is rushed and sloppy, but neither of them cares. Sakura wraps her legs around Sasuke’s waist, and he positions his cock at her entrance, sinking into her tight hole in one thrust. 

They both groan from the sensation, and Sakura can’t help but pull him against her, wanting his warm flesh pressed against her as he begins to move his hips. 

Her walls clench around him, and he has to grit his teeth as he thrusts fully out and sinks straight back in, filling her. She moans with each thrust, his cock pushing deeper and deeper. She could feel him hit her cervix, and it drives her crazy as his cock brushes the sensitive spot within her. 

Thrust for thrust Sakura’s body trembles and Sasuke can’t help but curse against her lips as she clenches around him.

As he traces his hand down her stomach to touch where they are connecting, he presses against her clit and rubs, her wetness acting as a lubricant. Her legs tighten around him, and he feels her tighten as she comes undone. 

“Sasuke Kun, Ahh.”

Her whole body tenses and she arches back as the knot of her orgasm shatters. Sasuke continues to move his hips, his cock thrusting into her as she cries out in pure bliss. 

“Sakura..I.”

Sasuke groans from above her and then she feels him. His cock twitches and his cum fills her, coating her everywhere. She cries out and pulls his face to hers, kissing him as if he were her very oxygen.

He thrusts a final time and hums against her lips, breaking the kiss to place his forehead to hers and smile. 

“I love you, Sasuke.”

“Ah, I love you too, Sakura.”


End file.
